1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an 8 mm vide tape cassette.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional 8 mm video tape cassette is so constructed that a magnetic tape is arranged in a cassette casing while being wound on hubs of feed and take-up reels each formed with a diameter of about 16 mm. A magnetic tape for the 8 mm video tape cassette is generally classified into two kinds based on its thickness. More particularly, it includes a 13 .mu.m type magnetic tape (thickness: 13.0 .+-.1.0 .mu.m) and a 10 .mu.m one (10.0 .+-.0.8 .mu.m). When recording time is set to be 60 minutes or less, the 13 .mu.m type magnetic tape is typically used because it permits the hub of each of the reels to take up the tape with a sufficient space and exhibits sufficient strength.
When a magnetic tape of a smaller thickness is substituted for the 13 .mu.m type magnetic tape in the 8 mm video tape cassette, the cassette is deteriorated in durability and reliability because the magnetic tape is decreased in stiffness and can be damaged at an edge thereof.